Our Days at Dear Old Shiz
by elphiethropp24601
Summary: Queen Elsa goes to Shiz to learn how to control her powers, with Prince Hans in tow. The Phantom lures Christine there so he can get her away from Raoul. Eponine has to leave Marius and her feelings, but Enjolras discovers some for her when she leaves, making him follow her. Elsa/Fiyero, Elphaba/Phantom, Eponine/Enjolras, and Christine/Hans. Three musicals collide at Dear Old Shiz
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA'S POV**

Today was my first day at Shiz University. My parents had sent me here so I could hopefully attend Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I walked on the campus, and saw an extreme number of people. _What are you doing, Elsa?!_ I asked myself. _This is crazy!_ I was so hot, and I didn't know how I would last with my wardrobe. Everything was designed to conceal my powers. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. _I thought. I stood in the crowd of students, and watched the green woman they were laughing at. For some reason, this enraged me. I felt my hands become increasingly cold. _Conceal, don't feel! Don't let it show! _I screamed at myself. I ran out of the crowd and stood next to her. "Stop!" I yelled. Everyone fell silent. A blonde girl stepped to the front.

"Why are you being so protective of the artichoke?" she asked.

"Everyone is different. If you can't handle that, then just go lock yourself in your room and stay there until everyone's just like you!" I yelled at her.

"My, my. A little grumpy today, are we?" she asked sarcastically.

"Do you really want to go there?" I asked coldly. I took a step towards her, and she backed up.

"Elphaba!" a man yelled stepping out towards the green girl who I supposed was Elphaba. "Stop making such a spectacle of yourself!" She looked down. The man had wheeled a younger girl in. She was in a wheelchair.

"Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose," Elphaba began. "As you can see she is a perfectly normal color."

"Elphaba, stop! I'm only sending you here for one reason," the man said.

"Yes, I know," Elphaba said. "To look after Nessarose."

The man held a box out to Nessarose, and said "For my precious little girl: a parting gift." Nessarose opened the box and saw a pair of jeweled shoes.

"Now father... Jeweled shoes?" she asked.

"As befits the future governor of Munchkinland," he said. "Elphaba, take care of your sister. And try not to talk too much!" He kissed Nessarose on the head, and left. Madame Morrible walked in.

"Welcome new students. I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here, at Shiz University. And whether you are here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say that we have the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments..." she said. Elphaba and the blonde girl raised their hands, as did I. She picked the blonde girl. "Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

"Oh, Madame, thank you for asking," she began. "but I've already been assigned a private suite." Many of the other students were disappointed when she said this. _I can't imagine why._ I thought, bitterly. "But, you can all come visit me whenever you want!"

"How good of you!" a girl behind her said.

"You are so good," another said.

"No, I'm not," the blonde said.

"Yes, you are!" the girls chorused.

"Oh, stop it!" she said, swishing her hair. _Show off._ I thought.

"Do you have a question?" Madame Morrible asked.

"Yes. You see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upper-uplands... I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz University; to study sorcery with you!" she exclaimed. "Perhaps you remember my entry essay, 'Magic Wands, Need they have a Point?'" I sighed, and raised my hand once again. Madame Morrible rolled her eyes, and points at me.

"I'm Elsa of Arendelle, and I was wondering what you were planning to do for my rooming?" I asked. I heard Galinda talking to her friends about her essay, or something like that.

"Well, unless someone offers to room with you, you will be on your own or sharing a compartment with myself," Madame Morrible said. "So, do we have any volunteers to room with Miss Elsa?" she asked the students.

"Madame Morrible!" Galinda said, raising her hand. _Oh, no!_ I thought.

"Thank you, dear! Oh, how very good of you!" Madame Morrible exclaimed. I huffed.

"What?" Galinda asked.

"Miss Elsa, you may share with Miss Galinda," Madame Morrible said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea..." I began.

"Nonsense! Your father expressed his concerns about your... case, and I believe Miss Galinda will be able to handle it just fine!" Madame Morrible said.

"Madame Morrible-" I began again.

"Now, everyone off to your dormitories!" Madame Morrible said.

"Madame Morrible!" I screeched, throwing my hands out behind me. Ice shot out from them, almost freezing Nessarose and Elphaba. She turned around.

"How did you do that?" Madame Morrible asked me.

"I'm so sorry! I promise, it won't happen again!' I apologized.

"What? Never apologize for talent!" Madame Morrible exclaimed. "Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"What?" I asked.

"I normally don't teach my seminar every semester, but you are a rare case!" she exclaimed. "I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students!"

"But, Madame-" Galinda began.

"Not now, dearest," Madame Morrible said. She gave me the run down on how everything will work, and sent me to my dorm.

**A/N: Yay! First Wicked fan fic! It has some Frozen in it, and will have Les Mis and Phantom of the Opera. So, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Reviews appreciated! No flames please! :) They will all be used to roast hot dogs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELPHABA'S POV**

I was sitting in the library, studying, when I noticed a man looking through the books nearest to me. He was tall, with dark hair, and wore a white mask. He sighed, and gave up. He turned, and just stopped and stared at me. I gave him a somewhat sarcastic smile. "Can I help you?" I asked. "What, do I have something in my teeth? Alright, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child." He chuckled. "Now what?"

"Did you expect me to laugh at your skin?" he asked.

"Well, everyone else does. What makes you so different?" I replied.

"I understand what it's like to be laughed at because you're different," he said, sitting in the seat next to me. I closed my book, knowing I was going to get _any_ studying done, and turned my attention fully to him.

"Really?" I asked.

"That's why I wear a mask. I'm sure you noticed," he said.

"Of course not," I said sarcastically.

"You didn't?" he asked.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I was being sarcastic. It really sticks out," I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyways, I was called the Devil's Child because of what's under it," he said.

"At least you can hide behind a mask, I can't," I said.

"That's true, but like you said, I still stick out," he said.

"I get called an artichoke!" I said. He chuckled and I hit him on the arm with my book.

"What was that for?!" he yelled, standing suddenly.

"Whoa, wait just a few clock-ticks! What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You just hit me!" he exclaimed.

"And you're freaking me out. I guess you've got a bit of a temper..." I said.

"I have half a mind to-" he started. I threw my hands up in front of me, and they started to glow. A force field surrounded me, and I could see how it turned the air a slight green color.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Protecting myself," I said.

"How?" he pressed.

"Force field. You scared me," I replied.

"But how did you do that?" he continued.

"I've just always been able to. I don't know how, but it just happens when I feel threatened," I said.

"Oh. Was I threatening you?" he asked.

"You acted like you were going to hit me!" I exclaimed.

"Well you did hit me," he said.

"Touché," I said. "But that doesn't mean you can hit me back! Plus, that was more of a 'shut up' hit. Not a 'let's fight' hit."

"There's a difference?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" he asked. _That was random..._ I thought.

"Elphaba Thropp," I said.

"Erik Destler," he said. He extended his hand, and my eyes grew big. I placed my hand in his, and he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I blinked a few times, and blushed.

"Until another time, Mademoiselle Thropp," he said. With that, he left the library. _Sweet Oz, what just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

**EPONINE'S POV**

I walked up to the dorm building I was in, and looked at the whole thing. "Eponine!" someone shouted behind me. I turned and saw Enjolras running towards me.

"Enjolras?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to study law and politics. What about you?" he asked. I looked down, and he said "Oh." I smiled sadly. We approached the doors and he opened one for me.

I walked through and said "Thank you." Once inside, he followed me to my room.

"So, are you excited about classes starting?" he asked. _I've never seen him so enthusiastic._ I thought.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said.

"What's your schedule look like?" he asked. I showed it to him, and he said "I have Doctor Dillamond second period, too." For some reason, I felt extremely excited about sharing a class with him.

"Nice," I said. I unlocked the room, and he opened the door and held it for me. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" he said, before running off. I stepped in, and saw one bed already made. I set my stuff down, and a girl came out of the bathroom.

"Hi," she said. I turned around and my eyes grew wide.

"You're green," I said.

"Yeah. Sadly," she replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just," I stuttered.

"You've never seen a green woman before, right?" she asked.

"Oui! That's what I was trying to say," I said. "But I won't judge you."

"Thanks," she said. I started making my bed, and didn't have much to unpack. I put a few things in my closet, and she said "Is that all you've got?"

"Sadly, yes," I said.

"Wow," she said. "No bras?"

"Hm, oh, no. I wear a corset," I replied. Her eyes grew wide as she was obviously shocked. I sighed, and looked around. "So, what's your name?"

"Elphaba Thropp," she said.

"I'm Eponine Thenardier," I replied. I offered my hand, and she shook it. We looked a little bit alike.

"So, who walked you up here? I heard a guy voice," she asked.

"Oh, my friend Enjolras," I said. "We were in a, uh, club, I guess, in Paris."

"Paris?" she asked. "Like France? The other place?"

"Yeah," I said. "Paris, France."

"Cool! I've always wanted to go, but I've never left Oz," she said. I chuckled, and we just talked for the rest of the night. I didn't get any sleep. Elphaba was far too interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

When I walked onto the campus of Shiz University, I almost forgot about the reason I was here. Almost. I was here to forget Paris, the Phantom, the Opera Populaire, everything. I was knocked over by a horse. "Ah!" I screamed. A young man jumped down, and helped me to my feet.

"Sorry, my horse gets going a little to fast sometimes," he said. I looked up at him, and when our eyes met, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh," I said. "T-thanks for, uh, helping me up." _Really?!_ I asked myself. I giggled.

"Prince Hans," he said, offering his hand.

"Christine Daae," I said, accepting it. He brushed a kiss against my knuckles and I flushed. He never took his eyes off mine. He offered his arm, and I slipped mine into the crook of his elbow. He took his horse to the stables, and we kept walking. When we got to my dorm room, Hans opened the door for me.

"Maybe lunch?" he asked.

"I'd like that," I said. We said goodbye, and I walked into my room. A girl in a wheelchair turned around.

"Hi, I'm Nessarose," she said.

"Christine Daae," I said. I unpacked everything while we talked.

"We have some interesting people on campus, you know?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, I saw a girl with ice powers, and my sister saw a man wearing a mask," she replied. My heart stopped.

"A mask?" I asked.

"Mhm," she said.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"He had dark hair and wore all black," Nessa said. _Oh, no. The Phantom is here._


	5. Chapter 5

**ELSA'S POV**

I walked into the dorm room, and saw a bright pink bed made. I went to my bed, and unzipped my backpack. I proceeded to put on my gloves and make my bed. The covers were an icy blue (my favorite color) with a snowy design on it. Beautiful, in my opinion. Galinda stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh, no," she said.

"No, what?" I asked.

"The bedspreads don't match!" she whined. "I suppose you could borrow some of mine."

"What? No, I'm good," I said.

"But they're Ozmopolitan label!" she said.

"I'll pass," I said.

"Don't get me wrong, blue is definitely you're color, it's just- If we have to do this, I figured we should face it totally unafraid," she said.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is if I take off my gloves and almost kill you. Many people are scared of my powers," I said.

"You have powers?" she asked.

"Didn't you see what happened when I confronted Madame Morrible?" I asked.

"Oh, the ice!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you're not as dumb as you look!" I said, sarcastically.

"Thank you!" she said. I moved my hand over my head, and she yelled "Hey!" and threw a pillow at me. I blocked it with my arm, and threw it back. "Pillow fight!" she exclaimed. Soon, we were hurdling pillows at each other, and dodging the pillows the other one sent flying. Eventually, I took off my gloves and created a snowball in the palm of my hand, throwing it at Galinda. "Hey! Not fair!" I laughed, and a pillow smacked me in the face.

"Ouch!" I yelled. It was her turn to laugh at me. Soon enough, we were both too tired to keep it up. "That seems like something Anna and I would've done back home."

"Who's Anna?" Galinda asked.

"My younger sister. We were best friends, but then I accidentally hurt her with the ice one night. Things weren't ever the same..." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elsa," she said.

"It's fine," I said. "We were kids back then." I decided to change the subject. "So, wanna go get dinner? I'm starving!"

"Sure! And I'm sorry about earlier today. Can we just forget that that ever happened?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Of course. Let's just start over," I said.

"Thanks," she said. She linked arms with me, and we went to dinner.

On our way to dinner, a small cart of a sort came through the center of Shiz. We stopped to look as a young man got out. Boq came running up to us. "Uh, Miss Galinda," he began. "I know I'm just a munchkin, but munchkin's have feelings, too, and I've been trying to tel you mine, for you. But sometimes, it seems like you don't even know I'm there."

"That's not true, Biq," Galinda said.

"It's Boq," I corrected her. She looked at me like "Are you sure?"

"Ooh! Guys, do you know who that is?!" Galinda asked.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us," I said.

"That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!" she exclaimed. Fiyero walked over to us and Galinda flipped her hair.

"Were you looking for something?" Galinda asked Fiyero. "Or someone?"

"Uh, yeah. History class?" he asked.

"History class is over there my friend," Boq said.

"History class is over," Galinda said.

"Oh! Perfect timing!" Fiyero said. "So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing really," I said.

"Until now," Galinda said.

"We've been studying," Boq said.

"Well," Fiyero started. "I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Forutnately, I'm up to the task. The trouble with school is they always try to teacht the wrong lesson. _Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know_." Boq sighed and walked away.

I rolled my eyes, and Fiyero put his arm around my shoulder. "Ooh, cold," he said. _"They want you to become more callow, less shallow. But I say 'Why invite stress in?' Stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life!"_ he sang. "_Dancing through life, skimming the surface."_ He got closer to me, and I backed away. "_Gliding where turf is smooth. Life is painless for the brainless. Those who don't try never look foolish."_ He jumped up onto the statue in town, and continued. "_Dancing through life, no need to tough it when you can sluff off as I do! Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters. It's just life so keep dancing through. Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping and always keeping cool. Life is fraught-less when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try never look foolish. Dancing through life, mindless and careless. Make sure you're where less trouble is rife. Woes are fleeting. Blows are glancing when you're dancing through life._" He crouched down on the statue. "So, what's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the OzDust Ballroom!" Galinda exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds perfect!" he said, grabbing my hand and spinning me. "_Let's go down to the OzDust Ballroom. We'll meet there later tonight. We can dance till it's light! Find the prettiest girl and give her a whirl." _He spun me around again, and spun me away. I looked back, and blushed. "_Right on down to the OzDust ballroom, come on, follow me!"_ He took my hand and kissed it. "_You'll be happy to be there."_ He looked me right in the eyes when he said that.

"Well, you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should," I said.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun," he said. I looked down, then up at him through my eyelashes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

"Alright!" I said. He grabbed my hand, and spun me again.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he said, walking away.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**ELPHABA'S POV**

"So, are you going to the OzDust tonight?" I asked my roommate.

"Maybe. A friend of mine invited me, but I don't know if I'll go, I don't have anything to wear," Eponine said.

"Same," I said. There was a knock on the door, and I got up to answer it. There was a blonde man standing on the other side.

"Is Eponine here?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Enjolras," he said. Eponine walked over. I noticed him staring at me.

"Hey, Enjolras," she said.

"Hey. I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go to Fiyero's party with me tonight?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh," Eponine said. "Um, sure." I looked at her, confused. She looked at me, nodding slightly.

"Well, we better start getting ready," I said. "I'm going tonight, so we'll see you there!" I shut the door, even though he looked like he was going to say something else.

"Elphaba! What was that?!" Eponine shrieked.

"He was staring," I said.

"No he wasn't! He's a freaking revolutionary! He pays attention to _every single_ detail!" she yelled.

"He was staring at me!" I yelled. Eponine rolled her eyes, and grabbed her shawl.

"I'm going out! I have to find _something _to wear," she said, opening the door. I stepped out and watched her go, actually catching up with the blonde rebel. I rolled my eyes and went back inside. I found something to wear, and got ready for the party. Soon, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and the man from the library was standing there.

"Oh," I said. "Hi. I didn't expect to see you again anytime soon." He chuckled.

"Myself either," he said. I looked confused, and he said "But, I decided to stop by and see if, maybe, you wanted to hang out tonight? I'm not going to Fiyero's party, so..."

"I'd love to," I said. "I was going, but I didn't really want to. I was only going because everyone else was going." He chuckled, and Eponine came back. She walked in, and looked at me.

"Should I pick you up, or will we be meeting somewhere?" Erik asked.

"Whichever is good for you," I said.

"Then I'll-" Eponine shut the door on him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"He was staring," she said. I glared, and opened the door. Erik was walking down the hallway.

"Erik!" I called. He turned, and came back.

"I was going to say I'll pick you up here, if that's ok," he said.

"That's wonderful. I'll see you then!" I said. He nodded, and left. I shut the door.

"Did you have a good time with the rebel?" I asked.

"Revolutionary," she corrected. "And yes."

"Enjoy the party," I said. She glared, and I put on my blue frock. "I'm hanging out with Erik."

"The guy with the mask?" she asked.

"No, the green man on campus!" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. She finished getting dressed.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and saw Erik and Enjolras standing there.

"Ready?" Enjolras asked Eponine, but still staring at me.

"Yep!" she said, stepping out.

"And you?" Erik asked me.

"Of course," I said. He offered his arm, and I slipped my hand in the crook of his elbow. We walked down to the café at Shiz.

"So, what are you interested in?" he asked.

"I'm taking Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar. She saw me use my powers the other day. Although, it was an accident," I replied.

"Interesting. I'm taking a few music courses here at Shiz," he said.

"No way! I love music!" I exclaimed. "Whenever my father wasn't home, Nessa liked it when I'd play something for her on the piano."

"Why didn't you ever play when your father was home?" he inquired.

"He didn't really want me to touch it. He said I would end up destroying it one day because I was different. He thought everything I touched was destroyed," I said.

"That's horrible!" Erik exclaimed.

"Yeah. But Nessa loved it so much, I had to play for her sometimes, and she would keep it a secret," I said.

"That's good. Hey, maybe I could get the practice room and you could play for me," he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I said. We talked for a few hours, and I had a great time. He didn't even seem to care that I was green.

"Actually, if you'd like, I could get us into the practice room... I mean, I know how to get in there and the building should be closed by now..." he said.

"I'd love that!" I exclaimed. For some reason, I wasn't nervous around him. We left the room, and a blonde girl, presumably Galinda, ran over to me and handed me a hat.

"I saw this and thought of you!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it adorable?!" She saw me put it on and said "You should totally come to the party and wear that!"

"Okay..." I said.

"So, see you there?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said. She ran off.

"Do you want to go to that party?" Erik asked.

"I'm tempted to because I've never been to a party," I replied.

"I went to a masquerade and I completely ruined it, but I'll take you to this party if you'd like," he said.

"I think I would like that."


	7. Chapter 7

EPONINE'S POV  
Elphaba and Erik came into the party while Enjolras and I were getting some punch. We heard laughing, and I looked up to see them standing there. Elphaba was wearing a long, blue frock and a tall, pointy, black hat. Erik was wearing the same thing he was wearing when he picked Elphaba up. Elphaba took the hat off, and then put it back on determinedly. They stepped out onto the dance floor, and started to dance.  
"Who is that?" Enjolras asked me.  
"My roommate, Elphaba," I replied. Galinda walked out and started dancing with her. I stepped out and did the same. Soon, Erik and Enjolras joined us. Along with Boq. After dancing, we decided to go get food. Christine and Hans walked up and we decided to let them come with us.  
"Mind if we tag along?" Elsa asked, walking up with Fiyero.  
"Sure," I said. We went to the cafe, and got a large booth.  
"So, I was that bad?" Elphaba asked, laughing. We all looked down, and she laughed again. "Thanks for rescuing me."  
"Are you girls doing anything tonight?" Galinda asked Elphaba and me.  
"No, why?" Elphaba asked.  
"Elsa and I would like to have you and Eponine over to our dorm tonight to hang out!" Galinda exclaimed.  
I looked at Elphaba and she nodded. "Sure, we'd love to!" I said. The boys walked us to Galinda and Elsa's room, and said goodnight.  
"So, first thing on the agenda, we're making you popular."


	8. Author's Note

**Hey! So, I'm doing a kind of "club" thing, where if you favorite me or a story, I'll send you early updates before they're published. Also, if you have any ideas, you can send them to me and I might use them! I'll credit you if I do, of course. That being said, if you only favorite one of my stories, you'll only receive early updates for that story. Early updates are also kind of rough drafts, so feel free to use some constructive criticism! I hope you join my "club"!**

**~elphiethropp24601**


End file.
